My Wicked Heart
by themccallgleek
Summary: Lorcan has to sing at the talent show which his mum made him take part in. His secret boyfriend isn't exactly helping.


**A/N: I'm gonna say sorry now; I can't write Lorcan as gay. I really don't imagine him being gay. Anyway. This is for my sister's challenge – 'the song and pairing challenge' – you should go check it out. My pairing: Lorcan Scamander/Louis Weasley. My song: my wicked heart by Diana Vickers.**

**Disclaimer: See this word? It means I don't own the characters or the song.**

"Lou, stop it." Lorcan mumbled against his boyfriend's lips. "Seriously, stop." He pulled back and sighed when Louis gave him a hurt look. "I'm sorry. It's just, I need to work. Mum wants me to sing at this talent competition thing and I have no clue what to sing. Also... I think it would be a good time to tell everyone about us."

Louis shrugged. "I don't know... it's not as if they need to know. If they don't know then it's fine, they're not gonna die or anything. And we're okay not telling anyone."

Lorcan's eyes narrowed. "Don't you want people to know about us?"

"Well... I don't know. I mean... It's a bit weird. Two guys."

"So? Loads of people have boyfriends. Loads of people like other guys. My brother likes your cousin, Al." Lorcan said, feeling a bit bad because he was betraying Lysander's trust. Oh, well. He'd get over It. "And he said he was going to tell everyone at the talent show tomorrow. Al is going, right?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. But, Lorc, I kind of feel as if... I don't know. As If you just want to tell everyone that you're gay because your brother's telling them. I know he's a year older than you, so I'm kind of thinking that you want to follow in his footprints." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. Don't get offended, that's just what I think it is."

Lorcan's mouth fell open. "How can you... how can you even think that? I don't care about _him_. I care about _us_. I want people to know. I feel proud to call you my boyfriend and I just... I want the day to come where we can, ooh, I don't know, walk along holding hands without being afraid of anyone finding out. I _want_ to tell people. We've been going out for a month, now. I'm serious about you, about us. I love you."

"I... I know. But..." Lorcan's face fell slightly when Louis didn't tell him that he loved him back. "I'm worried about what other people will think. And I still think that you just want to because your brother is. I'm sorry."

"But, Lou, I love you."

Louis stood up, looking around uncomfortably. "I know. I know that, but..."

"Don't you love me?"

There was a tense silence for a few seconds, before Louis closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't talk about this right now. I'm sorry." He left, leaving Lorcan even more confused than he had been before.

"And now, the son of Luna Scamander, Lorcan!"

Lorcan walked onto the stage trying to look confident. It was only people he knew – the Weasley/Potter/Delacour clan and his family and a few family friends, like Teddy Lupine and Neville Longbottom, but somehow that made him even tenser. He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm going to be singing a Muggle song that some of you might have heard, which is called 'My Wicked Heart' and is by Diana Vickers."

There was a lot of cheering, and he swallowed his nerves. It wasn't his favourite choice of song; he had just clicked on a random song, still kind of shocked at his argument with Louis. They hadn't spoken since. When the backing track started up, he started to sing, "Oh my wicked heart beats out of time for you  
>God knows I see stars, it's good to feel this good<br>Whoops 'cause I've got a bad feeling..." When he finished, everyone cheered loudly and he smiled at them, feeling slightly better. However, when he saw Louis cheering, he knew it was the right time. Neville, the person who was leading it, came up to announce the next person, but Lorcan held up on finger. "Wait a sec," he said.

"I have to tell everyone something," he said, looking at his boyfriend's face. Louis just looked confused, along with everyone else. "Mum, dad, everyone else... I'm gay and I'm dating Louis."

Several mutterings broke and a couple of people started to clap hesitantly before stopping. "Is this a joke?" He heard someone say. He looked up and caught Louis' eye. Lorcan smiled at him, but his boyfriend just shook his head and stormed out, looking really pissed off. Lorcan jumped off the stage and hurried after him.

"Lou! Wait!" He sprinted after him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw Louis' face brimming with tears.

"I hate you. I told you I was scared about what people would say, I told you I didn't want you to tell anyone, but did you listen? No. I was happy, you were sort of happy, everyone else was happy. Now look what you did. I can't stand to be with you. You make me sick." He started walking off but Lorcan grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait, Lou! I love you, please. You're not... breaking up with me, are you?"

Louis scoffed. "What does it look like? Now I have to go back and face everyone, who'll all be asking if I'm gay. I don't even know myself! I thought I liked you, I was experimenting with my gay side, I wasn't even sure! And now everyone's asking me, and my mum went into shook and wasn't moving, and my dad had this really weird look on his face, and you flipping ruined everything! How can I do anything now? If I touch a guy, everyone's gonna think I'm gay and dating them behind everyone's backs. I just... you make me feel so annoyed!" A fresh wave of tears broke out and he tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling.

"Lou, god, I'm sorry." He tried to draw the crying boy into a hug, but Louis retaliated and punched him in the nose.

"Leave me alone. Come near me again, I'll do worse than that."

"But, Louis, we have something!"

Louis shook his head. "We have nothing. Weren't you listening? You were an experiment. To see if I liked guys better than girls. Guess what? I think I just realised something. I think I'm straight. Girls may be a bit annoying, but at least if you ask them to not do something, they don't fucking well do it!" He glared at Lorcan. "You used to be my best friend, then the guy I had a crush on, then the guy I was dating secretly, which I was happy with. Now I don't even know who you are. _Fuck off_." He turned around and stalked off, this time able to get away without Lorcan stopping him.

Lorcan slid down the wall which he was standing against, unable to believe it. "What have I done?" He asked, tears starting to make their way down his face. "What have I done?"

**A/N: Hello! I couldn't really think of anything, really, so I just wrote this. I hope it's alright, so yeah. Please review? Tell me what you think? I don't really like the name Lorcan, so I kind of dislike his character, even though he's not in it at all, so I decided he could get his heart broken. I'm nice like that.**


End file.
